Dragneel Untold reboot
by JohnJuanRamboJr35
Summary: this story is about Natsu gaining the magic known as Slayer magic which yes by the title it has something to do with blood and This story is connected to my other stories as a origin for Summer which appears in The Amazing Salamander and Dragons can sing
1. chapter 1

**Hey John here bringing you a story that I started awhile back but it didn't get so much love so I'm remaking it with more then four chapters that I was planning it to have so enjoy**

 **At The Guild With Our Favorite Dragon Slayer**

Natsu could be seen sitting at one of the tables,all alone thinking about making his first move to Lisanna who was talking to her siblings,so Natsu finally gained that courage to finally tell her how he feels about her after the whole two years thinking she was dead and the small time she returned from that other world and those seven years trapped with the whole grand magic games happening now was the perfect time to tell her about his feelings but there's two things that are preventing him for going over there was one Jason is here with some crew who are doing this show where wizard weekly does a whole episode Live for Fiore to watch how their favorite and non favorite guilds live,which sucks cause he doesn't want to confess his feelings Live for the world to see so yeah and his second one is he can't get Lucy out of his head when he's feeling this feelings of love

Romeo:Hey Natsu what you doing

Then Natsu looks at Romeo

Natsu:Not much why?

Romeo:Well Jason asked me to ask you if he can interview you

Natsu:Its a bad time man I got some stuff I need to think about

Before Romeo could ask Natsu what his thoughts were Jason then got to one of the tables and sat down with his camera crew

Jason:Five minute break everybody

After hearing that Natsu stood up thinking fuck it why not ask her now before they go back to being filmed for the whole world to see,as he made contact with the Strauss siblings

Mira:O hey Natsu what can I help you with

Elfman:Its not manly to interrupt

Lisanna:Natsu?

Natsu was struggling with words but what he didn't notice was one of Jason's camera guys pick up his camera now filming the whole thing with Jason giving him a thumbs up

Natsu:Lisanna I've been meaning to tell you-

Lisanna then puts her hand up making Natsu do a complete stop

Lisanna:Look Natsu I know where this is going and I'm sorry but I got to turn you down but we could still be friends

As she said that she took her leave,as Natsu just stood there thinking what just happened

Mira:Are you okay?

Natsu then answers her without even looking at her

Natsu:I'm just going to go back home,maybe take a break from the whole guild thing

As he said that he made his way to the door blocking out the fact that some of his guild mates were calling him and that his confession was broadcasted to the whole world to see

 **Three Months Have Passed**

Natsu hasn't moved from his house ever since the whole rejection but that didn't stop his friends to come to comfort him hell even some friends from other guilds from the grand magic games came over to see how the dragon slayer was doing but the worst thing that happened was when Happy left him cause he was starting to smell so Happy moved in with Wendy and Carla,But on this very day Natsu finale got his shit together and left his house to visit his friends

 **At The Guild**

As Natsu entered he noticed the whole guild was empty with no one on site

Natsu:Damn where's eveybody?

As Natsu got close to the bar he noticed new jobs were delivered to the guild he thought "Why not take a job to get myself out of this funk",as he started to go through all the jobs he noticed one that standed out the most it was written in red ink and the paper looked like its seen better days

Natsu:That's weird it says "Search party on Red River Mountain",is that all hhhhmmmm seems easy

As he said that he took the job solo cause there was no one to help him on it but with his senses he'll finish this job faster alone anyways

 **Couple Of Hours Later**

Natsu could be seen walking through a forest with a serious expression thinking about the town showing no signs of life and what he noticed was even weirder not even a animal insight but for some reason he felt like someone was watching him every since he came in contact with the piece of paper for this job,as he continued the search even tho he never got a photo or a description of the lost people he just decided to look for a scent of some kind but for some reason he smelled only blood and rotten cropes,As he finally reached the mountain he started to climb to get to the top but on his way up he discovered a cave

Natsu:Maybe someone is in there

As he entered he started to noticed how dark the cave was so he ignite his hand to create light with his hand but to his horror he saw blood everywhere on the walls,floors

Natsu:What the fuck-

Before he can continue his search a big red tentacle appeared grabbing Natsu and pulling him deeper into the cave,once reaching the destination the tentacle released him making him hit the floor hard

?:Your finally here

Once Natsu heard that voice he stood up as fast as he could and ignite his arms ready to fight and to shine the whole cave but to his shock a old man stood right in front of him and behind him three stocks of dead bodies

Natsu:Who are you?

?:I'm Victor the slayer

Natsu:The slayer?

Victor:Yes and I'm looking for someone to continue my legacy as the slayer

Natsu:Sorry but I'm no murder

As he said that he tried to deliver a powerful punch but to Natsu's shock Victor caught it with no effort

Victor:Sorry boy but you choose your destiny when you accepted this job

As he said that he pulled Natsu close and inserted his fangs on Natsu's neck but Natsu could feel that Victor was inserting something inside him,once Victor was done Natsu lost conscious and fell to the ground

 **Later**

Natsu could be seen laying on his floor inside his house,then Happy appeared walking inside the house with a bag

Happy:Natsu wake up we're back from the party at Sabertooth and we think it's time you leave the house

Natsu then stood up

Happy:Natsu what happened to you

Natsu:What do you mean?

Happy:You've gotten buffer and what's up with those marks on your neck

Natsu then walked towards a mirror to see what did Happy mean once he saw the muscles on him he freaked out noticed he was build like Laxus and on his neck two scar marks on top of his other scar which he did

Natsu:What happened to me?

Happy:Wow Natsu you really hit the weights

Natsu then looked at Happy with a scared expression

Natsu:Happy go get master please

Happy:Aye sir

As he said that he flew to get Makarov and ten minutes have passed till Happy brought Makarov

Makarov:My boy what's the-

To Makarov shock Natsu stood there looking like a complete different person

Natsu:Master please I need your help

 **The End?**

 **Thanks for reading and remember Follow,Fav and Review please it helps me**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey John Here bringing you a chapter into Summer's Origin**

 **In Natsu's House Couple Of Minutes Later**

Natsu could be seen laying on his bed waiting for Porlyusica to finish her blood testing and Makarov is sitting on a chair next to Natsu waiting for the results too.Porlyusica then entered the room with a serious expression

Makarov:What is it?

Porlyusica:I don't know how to say this but one thing is for sure...Natsu is dead

Both Natsu and Makarov jumped up

Natsu and Makarov:WHAT!!

Porlyusica then magically made a broom appear out of thin air and slapped both of them

Natsu and Makarov:WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

Porlyusica:Now then my results show that Natsu is dead but it shows something else that I've never seen before

Makarov:Can we do anything

Porlyusica:No,I'm sorry

As she said that she walked back to her house leaving Makarov and Natsu alone

Natsu:So that's it I'm going to die

Makarov:Don't say that,we still have the guild's help

Natsu then reached out for Makarov and placed his hand on his shoulder

Natsu:Gramps can you do me a favor and not tell the guild please

Makarov:Why-

Before he could say anything else Natsu notice that the flow of time some how stopped

Natsu:Wait how do I know that

?:Easy boy,cause your the new Slayer

Natsu then turns towards the person who said that and right in front of him stood the very man who did this to him

Victor:What you don't like my gift

Natsu Stood up ready to fight but something happened to him that never happened before,he couldn't summon his flames

Natsu:What did you do to me

Victor:What I had to,now your my legacy and with my power you can slay anything in this world,be it human,beast,demon or even a god you can slay them

Natsu kept on looking at his hands,then he smelled something delicious as he looked back up he noticed that Victor was gone but once he turned towards Makarov he Noticed that Victor was behind him who was digging his sharp fingernail on Makarov's cheek leaving a trail of blood

Victor:That smells good doesn't

Natsu:Yes

Natsu then started to make his way to Makarov and started to open his mouth which two large fangs appeared,as he was closing in he felt a flame appear in his heart which made him stop

Victor:So it seems I'm not the only one whose choose you

Natsu then fell on his knees grabbing his throat

Natsu:It burns

Victor:So it seems that you have someone guarding you from the inside

Natsu kept on putting pressure on his throat till Victor kicked him,once Natsu was laying on the floor trying to catch his breath. Victor placed his foot on Natsu's head and points at Makarov

Victor:He's nothing but food for us,all those you love are nothing but food

Natsu:No they're my family they wouldn't hurt me why should I-

Victor then released Natsu and walks towards Makarov and looks down on him,while Natsu try's to get up but he felt weak

Victor:I had a family once seven hundred years ago...they betrayed me left me to die in that battlefield

Natsu was surprised to hear that but before he could ask Victor's voice changed to a demonic one

Victor: **So I was given this power to end all of my enemies** **and now it's your turn to become the slayer Natsu Dragneel or should I say Draco**

Natsu remained silent but then Victor opened his mouth,as Natsu was about to say something to stop Victor but then he noticed that a blue mist started to fly out of Makarov's ear and into Victor's mouth once done he turns to Natsu

Victor:Now then,if you ever tell anyone about me I'll not think twice about killing them

Natsu:What do you mean?

Victor:If anyone knows how you got my power they'll not stop till they get it and one more thing

Victor waved his hand towards Natsu who then turned into his normal self

Natsu:How?

Victor:That transformation only happens when your hurt really badly or when your hungry

Victor then started to disappear but not before leaving a message

Victor:One more thing,don't go outside till night time or you'll end up in ashes

Once he heard that the time flow started to move,Makarov then started to move but then his face started to turn into a shock one and once he placed his hands on his face he felt something wet on his check,he then checked what was on his cheek he noticed blood

Makarov:Why Am I here and why Am I bleeding?

Natsu:Gramps-

Natsu then remembered what Victor said and stayed quite till he came up with a lie

Natsu:You came to check on me and now...we're going to the guild haha

Makarov:Really?

Natsu:Yeah let's go

As Natsu made his way to the door he noticed the sun was still up but it was going down in couple of minutes

Natsu:You know what,why don't we wait for a bit

 **Couple of minutes later**

 **In front of the guild**

Natsu couldn't move but he knew that he had to,as he started to move the big doors Makarov then yelled that he was back and that Natsu was with him.Once he said that everyone turned and the funny thing was that some of the other guilds members were there staring at him for a few minutes till everyone started to cheer for his return.Natsu then started to walk towards the bar till he noticed Happy staring at him like a child who hadn't seen his father in a very long time

Happy:NATSU!

Natsu then made his way to where happy was sitting down on a table surrounded by his team and Wendy with Carla

Wendy:Natsu

Natsu:Hey Wendy

Erza then stands up and gives Natsu a painful hug

Erza:It's nice to have you back Natsu

Natsu:Yea

As they party all night but sadly they had to go home made Natsu kinda happy for some reason,once Natsu was walking towards a forest he over heard some guys talking about a club that was underground near the river,Natsu's Stomach started to roar for food which made Natsu go to that club which maybe had some food.As Natsu went to ask the guys if he could go with them which they said sure but little did Natsu know what was going on in that club would change his life

 **In Side The Club**

Natsu could be seen sitting at a table all alone but what got his attention was this club had one weird dance floor he's ever seen,as he was waiting for his order two people came and took a seat with him 

?:Hello my names Jeff and I was wondering if you'll be joining the entertainment for tonight 

As he said that Natsu was kinda confused till he saw two mages nearing the dance floor which once on the floor went down revealing it to be a fighting hole which had spikes on the walls plus some weapons on the wall also,Natsu then turns to Jeff who kinda looks like he owns this place

Natsu:No sorry but I'm just here for a meal that's all

Jeff:Really now what if I say I'll buy you a meal for every fight you win hm

Natsu was about to decline but his stomach beat him to the punch,as Jeff heard the stomach making the choice for Natsu he gives him a smile and hands him a number which Natsu stares at till he picks it up

Natsu: _Its been awhile since I fought...maybe it's a good thing,it'll give me some stress release plus free meals_

Jeff:So 

Natsu:Sure

Couple of minutes later Natsu was in the hole fighting for a meal,as he won two matches without his magic which made some people to boo him or scream for him to use his flames on the next match.As the next opponent came into sight Natsu raised his fists ready to fight but this guy who they were calling him scorcher 

Scorcher:Well well if it isn't Salamander 

Natsu:Less talking and more fighting 

Scorcher then ran towards Natsu who dodged every hit which made Scorcher tired and Natsu then delivered a hit to his gut which finished him off,as he fell to the ground people started to boo Natsu and cussing him out but he didn't care till Jeff walked inside the stage and checked on Scorcher and then he looked towards Natsu 

Jeff:He's out but I want to see you use your magic got it

Natsu:Hey you said if I win the fights you'll pay for my meals okay you didn't say anything about using my magic

Jeff then walks to Natsu till he's face to face 

Jeff:Use your magic or there won't be any free meals you got that pinky 

When he said that Natsu's bangs covered his eyes 

Natsu:Okay you know what I'm going to do,first I'm going to beat the fuck out of you and then I'm going to eat 

Jeff then snapped his fingers which brought four guards coming inside the stage and each one with a gun aiming towards Natsu who hasn't moved but Jeff moved closer to him 

Jeff:No wonder you got rejected you have no class

Once those came out of his mouth Natsu punched him right on his chest sending him back which made the guards take fire,as every shot hit Natsu even on his forehead.He fell and blood started to make a pool surrounding him

Guard:Damn

Then the lights started to flicker which made everyone freak out till Natsu's body disappeared out of thin air which made the guards tense

Guard:did anyone se-

Before he could ask Natsu landed on him and ripped his head off him and took a bite on his shoulder.The guards started take fire again but Natsu leaped at another guard which he took a bite on his neck

Jeff:What the fuck are you?

Natsu didn't answer all he wanted was blood,once he killed the last guard he slowly started to walk towards Jeff who made a run towards the doors only to noticed that the doors were locked

Jeff:Someone help me 

But everyone just kept there gaze at Natsu who was getting closer

Natsu:Nownow Jeff,I think I deserve that payment you told me about 

Natsu then pushed Jeff into the door and then placed his fangs on Jeff's neck

Jeff:AAARRGGHH

Once Natsu sucked the last drop of blood from Jeff's body he turned to see everyone still looking at him

Natsu:Still...Hungry...Feed me

Natsu then jumped up and some how disappeared and reappear in the crowd who then painc and Natsu started to slash his hands around cutting anyone that was close.As some of the crowd went straight to the exit only for it to locked,but Natsu reached them and started to feast on them leaving no witnesses 

**In the control room**

Body parts could be seen scattered around the room and one person sitting on the control panel drinking out of a heart with a straw

Victor:Finally some entertainment can't wait to see what else he can do

 **The End?**

 **Thanks for reading please Follow, Favorite and Please Review and if you have some ideas please PM me**


	3. Note

**This is not a chapter**

Hey everyone sorry for the big pause but I've had so much on my plate.My family and I started our own business...it's a taco truck and I work 14 hours a day and only get Tuesdays off sssoooo yyyyeeeeaaaa.So I moved back home and I got to say it kinda feels empty to be honest.And last year wasn't my year...I lost my grandma in the beginning of the year and after that I cut my two cousins who I saw as older brothers out of my life for reasons and then at November my grandpa passed away too.And I got sick so bad I got 12 shots on my butt and I'm still sick tho.But I promise I won't leave my stories yet and maybe never.

But on the good side and kinda bad for those who are following these stories."Dragon who lost all but gained a smile" will be remade for more details and stuff I couldn't add cause of limited words plus I wasn't that good.So if you're one of the people who follow my "Dragon who lost all but gained a smile",if you want me to continue it just comment it and if I get five or more comments I'll continue but I'll still update the remake.Which is called "One hell of a smile",and the second story is kinda sad but I'll be leaving Summer's origin cause I'm having trouble picking it up but I already have the ending made but if you want a little taste of his origin just read the "Amazing Salamander" Which is my favorite one to write for some reason.

 **Thanks for reading my Note or whatever you call it.But keep your eyes out for One hell of a smile,The Amazing Salamander And Dragon can sing too and maybe soon Wait we're married.Now remember Follow,Fav and Review.**


End file.
